Salle d'attente
by Amy Pieton
Summary: Comique et science fiction se mêlent pour former un joyeux bordel. Tout est lié, pas de place pour le hasard ! Même les histoires entre elles sont liées, c'est le cas de celle la et de "Les étapes de ma nouvelles mort".
1. Chapter 1

**Salle d'attente**

Une pièce à part. Loin de tout. Loin de la chaleur de cet été très ensoleillé. Loin du bruit et de la pollution de la ville. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc ainsi que le plafond. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste une porte blanche, avec une poignée chirurgicale en acier qu'une femme de ménage avait astiqué, nettoyé et désinfecté plus d'une fois.

Des chaises individuelles blanches, avec leurs pieds en acier, comme la poignée, étaient placées le long de chaque mur. Il y avait trois petites tables rondes, blanches avec des pieds en aciers, comme les chaises et donc comme la poignée de la porte, qui étaient contre trois pans de mur, mais pas sur celui où il y avait la porte. Sur ces tables était empilés des magazines d'économies, de littérature, d'art, de médecine ou autre revues que l'on trouve dans les salles d'attente.

Dans chaque coins de cette pièce était disposée une grande plante verte, seul rappelle de la nature dans ce petit monde à part. Pas de fleurs, juste des plantes vertes. Au-dessus de la porte, une petite grille en acier, comme les pieds de la table et ceux des chaises et donc comme la poignée de la porte, pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais. Pas de cadre au mur, ni d'affiche, juste le blanc du mur qui vous éblouie. Eblouissement intensifié par les deux grands néons, comme on en trouve dans les salles de classes. Seul éclairage de cette pièce.

Mr. Grandjean, de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns bien coiffés avec un début de calvitie, était âgé de quarante-trois ans, deux mois, seize jours et onze heures. Les yeux marron foncés, légèrement cernés à force de rester tous les jours sur un ordinateur, il avait le teint pâle, presque blafard. Veste marron café, assortie au pantalon, chemise blanche, cravate noir, mallette noir.

Il vit seul dans un petit appartement à Paris qu'il loue une misère. Il l'a entièrement réaménagé, pour que tout soit propre, nickel, impeccable de propreté. Robert Grandjean était ce qu'on appelle un maniaque de la propreté. Et en se moment avec toutes les maladies qui se promènent, il n'a fait que redoubler de prudence contre ces bactéries et ces microbes. Il a toujours sur lui des gants en plastique, un masque, et une trousse de secours.

Aujourd'hui, Mr. Grandjean avait rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour des petits vertiges qui se répétaient depuis un certain temps. Il avait donc prévenu ces collèges qu'il quitterait le bureau un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, vers seize heures trente. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à dix-huit heures trente. Encore une habitude de maniaque, mais surtout la peur affolante d'être en retard. Le cabinet médical était juste en face de chez lui. Il rentrerait, se laverait, et irait chez le médecin à pieds, sans oublier de regarder deux fois à droite et à gauche en traversant la route qui, dans ces heures là, était assez fréquentée.

Adny Rawhol venait de se faire virer de son travail des services public. Il avait accidentellement mis le feu à la réserve de fleurs de la mairie, en jetant une allumette à l'intérieur. Ses collègues disaient de lui qu'il était rêveur et gentil, voir même trop gentil. Discret et silencieux, Adny avait, depuis sa tendre enfance, voulu devenir artiste, or il n'a jamais pu exaucer son veux. En effet, après avoir raté quatre fois l'entré à l'école des Beaux Art à Paris, sa mère, atteinte d'un cancer des poumons en phase terminale, était décédé à l'âge de soixante dix ans. Le jeune homme avait donc dû arrêter ses études d'art pour pouvoir travailler et payer le loyer de l'appartement de sa mère. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il dû vendre, et se racheta un minuscule studio, près du centre de la ville. Dans cet appartement, il avait compté, Adny faillit se tuer au moins sept fois. La première en faisant tomber son rasoir électrique dans la baignoire, la concierge était arrivée à temps et avait tout de suite appelé les pompiers. La deuxième en laissant ouvert le gaz de sa gazinière, et cette fois encore il avait eu de la chance, car un de ces amis, qui devait passer, l'a retrouvé étendu sur le sol. A chaque fois, il avait eu une chance incroyable et s'en était sortie vivant avec néanmoins quelques séquelles.

Aujourd'hui Adny avait rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il voudrait quelque chose pour la concentration, car il avait remarqué ces temps-ci, qu'il avait du mal à rester concentré. Il alla donc à son appartement, et jeta ses habits de travail pour enfiler un jean délavé et un pull troué au niveau des coudes. Il avait rendez-vous à 18h30.

- Mr. Le directeur ! Mr. Le directeur, cria Kim tout en lui courant après. Vous avez oublié votre dossier pour la conférence.

- HA ! Merci beaucoup Kim. Que ferrais-je sans vous ? Lui dit le directeur en lui lançant un superbe sourire de séducteur.

- Je vous en pris Mr. Le directeur, je suis là pour ça, répondit celle-ci en souriant bêtement face à son patron.

-Au fait Kim, aujourd'hui vous êtes libérée plus tôt à cause de la conférence.

- Oui Mr. Le directeur, vous me l'avez dit l'autre jour, d'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Le directeur se stoppa nette et regarda Kim dans les yeux, d'un air inquiet. Puis il lui dit enfin :

-Rien de grave au moins ?

Celle-ci rougit devant cette attention toute particulière de son beau patron et lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, ayant sur le cœur, une impression de vide.

Kim était la secrétaire de Mr. Le directeur, autrement dit, de Mr. Hector le Vallois. Elle travaillait pour lui depuis peu et pourtant, elle avait lié avec lui une forte relation d'amitié qui, avec le temps, pourrait très bien devenir plus. C'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait.

Vivant dans un bel et luxueux appartement sous les toits de Paris, qu'elle avait acheté avec l'aide de sa colocataire Alice. Kim était extrêmement timide et réservée, elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer exactement ce qu'elle ressentait pour les autres. Et même si c'est une fille très sympathique, il lui arrive néanmoins d'être désagréable envers les personnes qui l'entourent – même si cela reste des plus rares.

Elle devait donc, ce soir à 18h30 aller chez le médecin, mais elle avait quelque papier à régler avant de partir. Ce rendez-vous, qu'elle redoutait tant, était pourtant inévitable. Mais elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était jetée à l'eau en appelant le cabinet médical pour le rendez-vous. Kim devait faire un rappel de la grippe. Elle nourrissait une phobie des piqûres depuis sa petite enfance. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait y échapper, car elle était comme le lapin fou qui appelle le loup pour qu'il vienne la manger. Sauf qu'à la différence du loup, le docteur ne la mangerait pas.

La jeune femme de 23 ans, absorbée par son travail, ne vit pas le temps passer, et elle partie à 18h30, ce qui la ferrait arriver en retard pour sa torture.

Marc Pallier, 36 ans, mort tragiquement dans un accident de voiture. Il en rêvait. Debout sur ce trottoir de Paris. La circulation était rapide. Il pourrait surgir de nulle part et traverser sans prévenir, puis se faire enfin renverser. Mais il n'en avait plus le courage, sa dernière tentative remontait à 3 mois. Il avait sauté du balcon de son appartement, mais il avait oublié qu'il était au deuxième étage et donc qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est de se casser les chevilles, ce qui arriva.

A trente-six ans, Marc n'avait jamais eu de chance, il s'était marié trois fois, avait divorcé trois fois, et la dernière femme qu'il a réellement aimé à en mourir, venait de le quitter avant même d'avoir pu lui demander de se marier avec lui. Il n'avait plus de famille, pas beaucoup d'amis, et le seul lien sociable qu'il avait, était à l'usine où il travaillait. Chaque jour à répéter les mêmes gestes. Chaque jour à manger la même chose. Chaque jour à rentrer chez soi et n'y trouver personne pour l'accueillir. Il en avait eu marre et avait voulu en finir. Mais voilà, il avait été con. C'est peut-être pour cette raison d'ailleurs que les femmes le quittaient.

Mais à ce moment-là, sur ce trottoir, il avait eu envie d'en finir. Mais il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de courage pour cela. Et de plus il avait rendez-vous chez le médecin à 18h30 pour voir comment se passait la cicatrisation de ses chevilles. Il en profiterait pour lui demander de nouveaux antidépresseurs.

Ashley, 18 ans, rebelle dans l'âme, venait de sortir de désintoxication, où elle y était depuis environ 8 mois. Elle avait touché à la drogue à l'âge de 14 ans et depuis elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Mais aujourd'hui elle était guérie. Seules quelques visites chez le médecin, de temps en temps, lui rappelait cette période désastreuse de sa vie. En effet, sa mère, une droguée, et son père alcoolique, l'avaient attiré involontairement dans se monde de décadence et d'exagération, où la seule loi est celle du plus fort. Elle avait décidé d'en finir avec tout ça, et ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient aidé à payer. Aujourd'hui elle travaillait à plein temps dans un restaurant, pour pouvoir les rembourser. Elle allait bientôt pouvoir louer un petit appartement dans Paris, au lieu de se faire héberger chez une amie.

Elle était fière d'elle. Ashley avait enfin grandie. Se rendez-vous avec le médecin ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les médecins avaient été clair, un rendez-vous tous les mois, minimum. Ashley avait rendez-vous à 18h30, et elle irait.

Annette Desgrange, 57 ans, 83 kl, 1,59m, parisienne dans l'âme. Elle était concierge dans un vieil immeuble à Paris, cela faisait 37 ans qu'elle vivait ici et elle comptait bien y rester encore longtemps. Elle connaissait tout le monde, parlait avec tout le monde, riait même avec tout le monde. C'était la réincarnation de la bonne humeur. Avec son gros chat, qui s'appelait le Chat. De temps en temps, elle allait au marché pour rendre des petits services à ses locataires, comme faire les courses, acheter du tabac pour l'un ou le journal pour l'autre… Enfin, Annette se plaisait à faire plaisir au gens.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Nanette, comme on la surnommait dans le quartier, avait un sacré caractère de cochon. On l'entendait parfois crier à Chat : « Mais qu'il va se bouger le cul lui ! A roupiller toute la journée on va l'croire crever et un jour j'le filerais bien aux éboueux ! » Ou encore quand elle voyait passé dans la rue une personne qu'elle connaissait, « Et **** tu viens boire un ch'tit cou ! Je viens de far les recharges ! AHAHAHAH ! » Et elle partait dans un grand rire à gorge très, très déployée.

Elle organisait souvent de grand repas dans la petite cour que possédait l'immeuble, et les locataires y étaient invités ainsi que des amis à eux, s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais a force de faire ces petites soirées qui, loin d'être désagréables, plaisaient à tout le monde, Nanette avait eu quelques problèmes de santé. En effet, son cholestérol avait quelque peu augmenté, et pour garder tout le monde de bonne humeur, elle avait décidé d'aller chez le médecin, pour continuer à faire la fête le plus souvent possible. Elle avait rendez-vous à 18h30.

Je suis une mouche. Un croisement entre une mouche tsé-tsé, d'origine africaine, forte, résistante, et même dangereuse. Avec une mère, mouche à merde venue d'Angleterre, par le métro et ayant voulu fuir ses parents qui étaient, disait-elle, trop répugnants. Je suis donc une mouche Tsé-merde. Ainsi, avant de devenir, la mouche, j'ai été une petite larve abandonnée dans un coin de moisie. Mais aujourd'hui, je vole librement dans une salle blanche avec de merveilleuse lumières qui me chauffent les pattes. Et je me nourrie de petite miette qui tombent des poches des gens qui viennent par ici. Je dois l'avouer, je mène une belle vie.

Ou comme le dirait mon père : « … BzzzZzzz !»

Mon vieux père avait toujours raison. Tiens, quelqu'un entre… A table !

Mr. Grandjean arriva le premier dans la salle d'attente. Il s'installa sur la première chaise à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il était alors 17h34 minutes. Prévoyant, Robert avait emmené un livre. Un roman très intéressant sur la mondialisation dans le monde, dont le héros, un certain Nicéphore, devenait le maître du monde. Il ne fit même pas attention à la dame qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, tellement il était prit de plaisir dans la lecture de son ouvrage. Ce qui le fit lever les yeux, fut l'assourdissant sifflement d'un insecte qui vole près de lui, et qui vient lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il le repoussa d'un revers de main et leva la tête pour essayer d'identifier la nature de celui-ci. Une mouche Tsé-merde. Répugnante. Il entreprit immédiatement la mise en position de son masque antibactérien et se remit dans la lecture de son ouvrage, toujours sans prêter attention à la personne qui venait de pénétrer les lieux.

Nanette arriva vers 17h40, en pensant que le docteur la prendrait un peu en avance, mais raté pour ce coup-ci. Elle trouva, dans la salle d'attente, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lisait. Il ne fit même pas attention à elle quand celle-ci dit bonjour en entrant. Un homme très malpoli, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle alla s'assoir loin de lui, presque à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée mais légèrement sur la gauche tout de même. De façon à pouvoir observer ce drôle de personnage. A un moment, il fit un geste étrange, comme pour repousser quelque chose. Puis d'un coup il leva ses yeux, marron foncé, regarda dans sa direction, et, mit un masque antibactérien. Nanette le prit très mal. Comme si elle puait à se point ! D'accord elle n'était pas parfumée comme une grande dame très riche, mais elle sentait le savon ! Et le savon ça ne put pas. Puis elle avait fait des efforts quand même Nanette, elle avait mit ces plus jolis vêtements pour l'occasion. Comme d'habitude elle porte un vieux pull et un jean délavé, aujourd'hui elle avait mis ça veste en laine et son pantalon propre, en velours marron.

Alors qu'un type, au passage qu'elle ne connait pas, mette un masque en face d'elle, Nanette trouva ça totalement déplacé. Elle fit donc une moue de dégout en posant son regard sur ce hideux personnage, et le détourna bien vite. Elle prit un magazine, le premier qui venait : Magazine d'art « Le beau, le laid dans l'art contemporain ». Ouais bah lui il est bien laid ce type, pensa-t-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire d'autosatisfaction.

18h10.

Deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente en même temps. L'un avait un visage assez terne, la démarche lente, comme si toute action pour lui était une corvée. Il alla s'assoir en face de la porte, pas très loin de Nanette, qui lui fit un grand bonjour, auquel celui-ci répondit par un très rare petit sourire au coin, que la concierge apprécia. Marc Pallier s'était avachi sur le fauteuil.

L'autre type était plutôt hippy. Des vêtements larges, coloré, l'air un peu gauche. Il murmura un bonjour très souriant, et vint s'assoir, après avoir inspecté les magazines qui trainaient sur les tables, près de Marc Pallier, à sa droite, où reposait une pile importante de revues d'art.

« Drôle de types, pensa Nanette. »

Mr. Grandjean, lui, était toujours avec son roman et son masque. Quand il allait revenir, il serrait surement étonné de voir tout ce monde dans la salle d'attente.

Des regards s'échangeaient, des sourires. Mais rien de plus que cela. C'est tout ce que l'on fait dans une salle d'attente. On s'assoit loin les uns des autres. Puis on s'observe. On regarde les gens. Leurs gestes, leurs vêtements. On cherche à savoir pourquoi ils sont venus ici, ce qu'ils ont, et en général on ne trouve pas. On les dévisage, et quand on s'aperçoit qu'ils font pareil avec nous, que les regards se croisent, on est gêné et on détourne le regard. Ça c'est la normalité. On fait tous cela, même si on ne veut pas le reconnaitre. Le principe des salles d'attente, c'est d'attendre, puis créer des liens invisibles, des liens sourds. Mais pourtant si présent…

18h25 : Arrivée d'une jeune fille dans la salle d'attente. Elle se fit assez remarquée, avec ses chaussures compensées, ses vêtements noirs, bracelet à clous et tous les autres petits détails. Cette fille était le parfait exemple de la gothique. Elle adressa un bonsoir lugubre à l'assemblé, qui la regarda, sauf Robert, avec des yeux effaré. Même Nanette, qui aime sourire au gens en leur adressant la bienvenue, eu du mal à lui répondre. La jeune fille dû comprendre le malaise des autres patients, car elle alla s'installer dans un coin reclus de la pièce, où une mouche tournoyait bruyamment.

Le temps passait, lentement. Personne n'avait encore été prit par le médecin, et les personnes commençaient à s'impatienter, ce qui n'est pas le rôle des patients. Un patient, s'ils s'appellent ainsi, c'est pour patienter dans une salle d'attente. Son rôle c'est d'attendre, et non pas de s'impatienter. Enfin passons.

Il était 18h31, quand les gens commencèrent tous à regarder leur montre. C'est précisément à cette heure-là, qu'une jeune femme à l'air étourdi, choisit de faire son entrée. Une jupe serrée noire, un chemisier blanc, des talons hauts, chignon, lunette. Une secrétaire. Elle entra assez rapidement et à petit pats prudents – à cause des talons. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la petite assemblée. Et alla s'assoir dans l'angle au fond à gauche. Seule place libre, où il n'y avait personne de trop proche. Elle posa son long manteau et son sac à main, elle prit directement son téléphone portable et commença à envoyer des textos.

Le « bip » des touches, exaspéra Nanette qui soupira.

Marc Pallier c'était assoupi. Adny Rawhol lisait un magazine d'art sur l'impressionnisme, et jetait de temps à autre un regard sur les autres patients. Grandjean était toujours plongé dans sa lecture sur la mondialisation, mais regardait parfois sa montre. Ashley, immobile, suivait des yeux la mouche Tsé-merde.

Tout le monde était là, presque tous à l'heure. L'opération pouvait commencer.

17h35 : Cabinet du docteur Cabotine.

Une infirmière, blouse blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux, attendait devant le bureau du médecin. Ces cheveux noir serrés en chignon lui dégageaient totalement le visage. Des lunettes, également noires, de forme rectangulaire lui donnaient un air des plus sévères.

Le bureau était équipé de plusieurs écrans qui semblaient surveiller des endroits très peu différents. Les six écrans placés sur le mur du médecin, étaient alignés juste derrière son grand bureau. Sur celui-ci, il y avait deux écrans plats d'ordinateur et quelque vingtaine de papiers éparpillés avec des formules mathématiques totalement indéchiffrables, mais qui semblaient pour celui-ci, totalement claires.

-Dr. Cabotine, murmura-t-elle presque, le premier client est arrivé.

-Bien, répondit celui-ci, encore cinq dans cette pièce et ce serra bon. Les clients des autres salles d'attente son presque tous là, il n'en manque que deux et les notre. Faites comme si de rien n'était, Jade, dites-leur que j'aurais un petit peu de retard, mais pas trop non plus. Vous viendrez me dire quand ils seront tous arrivés, que je puisse lancer la procédure.

-Bien Docteur, répondit celle-ci d'un air docile et respectueux.

Puis elle s'en alla en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans la claquer.

18h32 : Salle d'attente du Dr. Cabotine.

Une infirmière en blouse blanche entra dans la salle d'attente.

-Messieurs, dames, je vous pris d'accepter ses excuses, mais le Docteur Cabotine va avoir un petit peu de retard ce soir, il a eu une urgence dans la journée. Cependant il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes maintenant.

Puis elle repartie comme elle était venu, en prenant soin de refermer la porte sans la claquer.

Sa phrase avait été prononcée de façon claire, nette et surtout mécanique, comme si elle récitait un texte. Les patients n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui poser de questions, qu'elle était déjà repartie.

« Mal polie, pensa Nanette. »

« Etrange comme fille », pensèrent tous les autres, sauf Adny qui se moquait éperdument de la jeune femme qui venait de passer. C'est à peine s'il avait remarquée son entrée.

18h32 et 50 sc. Bureau du Dr. Cabotine.

-Docteur ils sont tous là.

-Bien, merci Bénédicte. Vous avez tout verrouillé ? La porte d'entrée ? La porte de la salle d'attente ? L'issue de secours ?

-Tout est fermé Docteur, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

-Bénédicte vous êtes une bénédiction. Que ferrais-je sans vous ? Bien vous pouvez-vous installer dans le fauteuil le long du mur.

Il y avait en effet, un siège posé le long du mur, juste derrière la porte.

-Je vais lancer la procédure, et ouvrir une session avec tous nos associés pour que nous puissions tout régler au millimètre près. Attachez la ceinture Bénédicte. Rendez-vous compte ! Une téléportation ! La première de toute l'existence, enfin testée sur des êtres humains !

-Oui docteur, dit-elle de sa voix habituellement neutre et robotique, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour nous et pour les patients ?

-Bénédicte enfin ! Vous étiez là lors des essais sur les souris, puis ensuite sur les chevaux ! Vous étiez là ! Vous voyez que les animaux n'ont aucune séquelle et que l'opération a fonctionné comme il fallait. Donc il n'y à rien à craindre, vous voyez !

-Oui docteur, pardonnez-moi.

-Et puis, j'ai votre confiance, n'est ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix la plus rassurante possible.

-Oui docteur, répondit-elle en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Bien, allez, attachez-vous, on décolle pour Renne.

Bénédicte s'attacha à son siège et Cabotine en fit autant. Commença alors un long moment où le docteur tapait sur son clavier à une vitesse folle, il donnait des informations à d'autres médecins. Comme au médecin Emmanuel Gérard à Renne, au docteur Yves Du treuil à Verdun, le Dr. Jean Mixture pour Clermont Ferrand, Arnold de la Truffe pour Bordeaux et enfin, la seule femme de l'équipe des psychopathes, le Dr. Carole Merinois pour Montpellier.

18h37 :

-… tout est ok … on peut y aller… 5…4…3…2…1….

18h33 : Salle d'attente du cabinet du Dr. Cabotine.

L'impatience se faisait sentir, tout le monde commençait à bouger, changer de positions, croiser les jambes, décroiser, croiser, décroiser. Des bruits de plus en plus nombreux se faisaient entendre, synonyme d'une certaine frustration et d'une impatience croissante au sein de la communauté des patients impatients.

18h35 :

De plus en plus de bruits, les pages des journaux se tournaient rapidement et violemment.

Mr. Grandjean avait rangé son livre sur la mondialisation. Adny avait reposé sa revue sur l'art, Kim avait rangé son téléphone et avait les bras croisés, avachie sur son siège. Marc Pallier, pour qui tout semblait dérisoire et sans importance, trouvait cette attente totalement déplacée.

Puis, quelqu'un prononça quelque chose :

-Tout de même, c'est gonflé de faire attendre tout le monde comme ça, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire…

Certain approuvèrent avec des « Hum… »

Puis silence.

18h37 :

Puis silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Salle d'attente 2 

Temps : intemporel.

Lieu : Inconnu

Conclusion : Ils sont dans la merde.

Puis silence. Un silence de mort. Etaient-ils morts ? Possible. Eparpillés dans un lieu qu'il leur est pour l'instant inconnu. Ils sont inconscients. La face écrasée sur le sol froid, des bleus, des coupures sur tout le corps. Ils commencent juste à se réveiller. Les égarés de la machine infernale. Lentement leurs yeux s'ouvrent. Ils ne savent pas où ils sont. La tête leur tourne, ils ont mal partout. De la poussière dans les yeux, la bouche, partout. Les égarés se sont perdus dans l'inconnu.

était posé au sol en position fœtale, dans un cratère de glace. On pourrait croire qu'il dormait s'il n'avait pas ce masque sur le visage. Il émergeait lentement de cette inconscience, ouvrant un œil, le refermant, le rouvrant… Comme si il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Finalement il ouvrit les deux yeux et, avec un effort suprême, s'obligea à les garder ouvert. Il vit donc un paysage désertique, des cratères fumant de froid, un ciel noir rempli d'étoiles monstrueusement grosses, mais ce qui le fit sursauter d'effroi fut un insecte des plus étranges. Robert se leva d'un bond, sorti du cratère, épousseta ses vêtements, et poussa un cri suraigu qui résonna un instant dans l'espace. L'insecte, surprit, prit la fuite.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais la moi, qu'est ce que je fais la … répétait Grandjean à voix haute, comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. D'ailleurs il se pinça à plusieurs reprises. Rien ne changea. Il était bien conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Il psychota un instant, se balançant d'avant en arrière en répétant à satiété « C'est pas possible, je dois être mort, c'est pas possible je dois être mort… » Comme pour se le graver dans l'esprit.

Puis Robert se calma. Il respira profondément, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité qui l'entourait. Observant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur une planète du système solaire, à cause de la présence du Soleil. (Bien qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres soleils et d'autre système solaire dans l'espace nous n'allons pas aller trop loin dans le délire spatial, donc il s'agit de notre système solaire).

Parcourant le sol plutonien, il enlevait les quelques gravillons qui avaient osé rester sur ses vêtements.

Voyant qu'il était seul, il décida de marcher dans une direction, dans le but de trouver quelqu'un.

Depuis Robert marche.

Marc Pallier, couché au sol, ronflait bruyamment dans un amas de poussière grise. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Evidement il dormait.

Il fit un mouvement (espoir pour le lecteur qu'il allait se réveiller, se lever et voir l'horreur de ce paysage), puis se posa sur le côté pour ronfler encore plus bruyamment qu'avant.

Après avoir inspiré, expiré, inspiré, expiré… encore et encore l'air plutonien, Marc s'étouffa dans son sommeil. Il toussa, cracha tout ses poumons, puis finalement se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne prit pas immédiatement conscience d'où il était, car cette quinte de tout nocturne avait mobilisé toute ses capacité à se concentrer.

Il lui fallu un temps pour se rendre compte d'où il était, c'est-à-dire nulle part. Enfin si, sur une terre inconnu, désertique et avec une super vue sur l'espace…

Une fois le lieu assimilé, Marc retomba violement au sol… Evanouissement ? Non, crise de sommeil chronique. Il s'endormit et se remit à ronfler bruyamment. On aurait cru un train passer sur Pluton, mais c'était juste un égaré endormi.

Un mal de crâne martela Kim. La jeune femme avait également mal au bras. Elle avait du perdre conscience quand le médecin lui avait fait la piqûre, cependant elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être entrée dans le cabinet médical. D'habitude elle s'évanoui après que le médecin lui ai fait, ou en entrant dans le cabinet, mais jamais dans la salle d'attente.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par la trop grande quantité de lumière.

« Mr. Le Directeur ? Murmura-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'éclairez comme cela ? »

La secrétaire avait du mal à faire la mise au point, elle voyait une ombre devant elle, lui murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Pardon, vous pouvez répéter ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi …

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Ho heu… Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes vous ?

-Je me prénomme Adny Rawhol, nous étions dans la salle d'attente du ensemble vous vous rappelez ?

Kim plissa les yeux un instant, elle observa son interlocuteur. Une trentaine d'années, l'air gamin, les yeux noisette, des cheveux courts brun, carrément en bataille, il semblait être fort sympathique, mais hélas Kim ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu dans la salle d'attente. Elle devait être trop stressée pour observer les gens qui venaient eux aussi se faire torturer.

-Je suis navrée, dit-elle, mais je ne me rappelle pas. J'ai perdue connaissance…

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle. On pouvait lire sur son regard de l'effroi, de la peur, de l'horreur, de la stupeur, de l'étonnement aussi … (bref nous n'allons pas tous les faire non plus).

Adny s'agenouilla à son niveau, pour essayer de la calmer, voyant qu'elle paniquait. Il posa ces mains sur ces épaules.

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, nous avons du avoir un problème avec… avec je ne sais pas moi. Sûrement quand nous étions dans la salle d'attente.

-Nan ? Vous croyez ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Ecoutez mademoiselle…

-Kim. Je m'appelle Kim.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tremblante. Vacillante. Adny prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, il prit cette inconnue dans les bras. Lui le timide, le tête en l'air. Il avait osé faire ça. Et tout semblait se passer bien. La jeune fille ne le repoussa pas, il avait l'air sur de lui.

Il était fière de lui Adny, le petit Adny était devenue grand, à trente ans, (mieux vaut tard que jamais). Parti dans son élan de fierté et de narcissisme il en oublia la fille, qui commença à tousser, étrangler par la pression de l'étreinte d'Adny.

Celui si se sentit soudain ridicule et honteux, il s'écarta, demanda a Kim si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui et se détourna.

Il y eu un long silence. Les deux survivants se remettaient chacun de leurs émotions.

Puis Kim prit la parole.

-Il faudrait qu'on cherche les autres, peut être que le Docteur est aussi ici. Si ça se trouve il sait comment nous ramener chez nous… C'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

Adny soupira, se leva, aida Kim à faire de même, et les deux partirent à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Madame ! Madame réveillez vous !

Ashley donnait de petites tapes sur le visage d'une vieille dame. Nanette.

La concierge fini enfin par ouvrir lentement les yeux.

-Où suis-je, demanda t-elle, et qui êtes vous ?

Annette voyait flou, elle avait mal partout. Son vieux corps n'avait pas supporté la chute occasionnée par le dérèglement de la machine infernale.

-Je m'appelle Ashley, j'étais avec vous dans la salle d'attente du Docteur Cabotine. Par contre en ce qui concerne l'endroit où nous sommes je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Annette commençait à y voir plus clair. La jeune fille était la gothique qui avait jeté un froid monumental en entrant dans la salle d'attente. Petit à petit la mémoire lui revint. Elle se souvenait de l'attente anormale chez le médecin, du monde qu'il y avait, de l'annonce de la secrétaire, mais après il y avait un trou noir. Que s'était-il passé pendant ce temps ?

Elle se redressa doucement avec l'aide d'Ashley et pu observer les alentours. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit un endroit désertique. Elle avait atterrit, par on ne sait quelle sorcellerie, dans un désert de cailloux, de sable et de glace. La concierge cru bien s'évanouir en voyant cela, mais la jeune fille la retint.

-Madame, madame reprenez vous, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à voir, mais il ne faut pas tomber. Nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve hélas… Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de nous en sortir. Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes ici, nous devons les trouver… Et peut être qu'avec leur aide nous pourrons rentrer chez nous…

Abasourdie, Nanette ne savait que répondre, elle venait de se réveiller et était toujours dans un cauchemar. Elle qui est si joyeuse d'habitude, qui a toujours l'air positive, là, elle était prit de court.

Au bout d'un instant, Nanette s'était un peu remise de ses émotions, elle se leva doucement, toujours avec l'aide d'Ashley, et lui prit la main.

-Enchantée, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, moi je suis Annette, mais tout le monde m'appelle Nanette.

Ashley sourit.

-Enchantée Nanette. Et si nous avancions, pour voir si nous trouvons quelqu'un ?

Approuvant, la concierge ce mit à marcher avec la gothique.

Une vieille femme, et une jeune fille marchaient sur une planète au fin fond du système solaire, mais elles ne le savaient pas.

Le Docteur Cabotine fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait merdé. Quelque chose, qui lui échappait avait tout fait foirer. Son plan si parfait, si calculé, si minutieux avait été détruit. Tous ses rêves les plus fous disparaissaient avec cet échec. Il disparaissait lui-même avec son échec, et sa disparition passerait inaperçu aux yeux du monde… Il n'avait pas laissé de trace dans l'histoire puisque son unique chance d'y être venait de foirer.

Il restait là. Etendu sur le sol glacé de Pluton. Sa connerie les avait envoyé sur Pluton, dans l'espace, à l'autre bout du système solaire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle réaction dans ce plan si parfait ? C'était un mystère. Cabotine haïssait les mystères.

Regardant la profondeur infinie de l'espace, une larme roula sur sa joue, avant de se transformer en un petit glaçon au sol. Etalé de tout son long, de la poussière sur sa blouse et sur tout son corps, le docteur fou maudissait sa douce démence.

Etalée tout près de lui, une jeune femme, qui semblait être une secrétaire, avait une longue estafilade de sang sur la joue, de la poussière sur tout son corps. Elle était étendue, inerte. Avec une mouche lui tournant autour.

Marc Pallier. Cet homme était mort, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quand il avait vu ce paysage désertique autour de lui, cette obscurité et ce froid, il c'était dis qu'il devait être au ciel et il était heureux. Enfin il avait réussi à se tuer, à en finir, il fallait l'avouer, avec la vie de merde qu'il avait eu. C'était fini tout ça, fini le stress de la vie, il était au ciel et plus rien n'allait pouvoir lui nuire. Il pourrait dormir autant qu'il voudrait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit en voyant qu'il était mort. Tombé comme une masse sur le sol et ça y est il ronflait déjà.

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Pendant son sommeil, il entendit des voix. « Réveillez-vous !» disaient-elles. Puis il sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait l'épaule et le secouait légèrement. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait juste rester dans son délicieux sommeil de mort. Même mort on vient vous faire chier.

Marc poussa un grognement et repoussa la personne qui le tenait.

Il rêvait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait de rêves ? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela faisait une éternité. Des rêves simples, voire même enfantins, ces rêves qui quand vous vous en souvenez le matin vous font sourire. Marc ne les avait plus eu depuis trop longtemps. Il ne savait plus sourire, mais là, par on ne sait quel miracle de la mort, la bouche de Marc Pallier s'étira d'environ un demi millimètre pendant un quart de seconde. Parfois, la mort à de bon côté. Mais après tout, était-ce vraiment la mort ici ?

-DEBOUT !

Marc pallier hurla face à cette agression. Il se leva d'un coup et retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Assis sur le sol poussiéreux, il regardait ses agresseurs d'un air étonné et rageur en même temps.

Une fillette et un homme assez étrange. Les deux lui souriaient. Le sourire de la jeune fille était chaleureux, plein de vie et d'espoir. Tandis que celui de l'homme lui faisait peur. Marc avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un obsédé sexuel qui ne demandait qu'une chose, que nous tairons ici…

-Qui êtes vous, dit-il énervé. Comment osez vous me réveiller ?

-Nous sommes désolés, commença l'homme étrange, mais nous devions vous réveillez. Nous allons vous expliquer cela en douceur. Je me présente je suis Hugo, et voici Lola.

La fillette fit un signe de la main à Marc.

-Nous somme dans l'espace, poursuivit Hugo, et si nous sommes ici Lola et moi, c'est que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait mort…

-Comment ça pas tout à fait mort ? demanda Marc sans faire attention à l'information « dans l'espace » qui semblait peu lui importer.

-Nous sommes entre la vie et la mort, expliqua Lola. Dans le coma en fait.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis également dans le coma, questionna Marc.

-Et bien à vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien, nous devons retrouver huit personnes égarées sur cette planète, c'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant…

-Vraiment ? Et dans quel but ?

-De pouvoir avoir une chance d'échapper à cette errance éternelle, de pouvoir retourner sur Terre et d'être en vie.

Marc éclata de rire, ce qui laissa perplexes ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide à retourner sur Terre, pour que nous puissions tous vivre c'est ça ?

-Heu … et bien oui, dirent les deux autres, toujours intrigués par la réaction de l'homme.

-Mais j'ai toute ma vie rêvé de mourir, pour enfin aller au paradis, pourquoi je vous aiderais à me rendre vivant ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'ici ce n'est pas le paradis. Vous n'êtes pas mort Marc, juste entre la vie et la mort, et ce n'est pas en restant la à dormir sur une planète au fin fond du système solaire que vous aller pouvoir choisir de vivre ou de mourir, expliqua Hugo sur le point de s'énerver.

Hugo était outré face à l'égoïsme de cette personne. Il n'allait pas le supporter bien longtemps.

Marc, face à la colère montante de son agresseur, accepta finalement de les accompagner chercher ses soit disant « compagnons » qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils marchèrent, les trois aventuriers de l'espace, marchèrent des heures et des heures. Lola et Hugo ne semblaient pas ressentirent les effets de la fatigues, mais Marc lui s'effondra au sol. Les deux autres essayèrent de le faire se relever, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. Il s'assit donc sur une espèce de gros rocher qui pullulait sur la planète. La jeune fille partie un peu à l'écart, tandis que l'homme alla s'asseoir sur un autre rocher plus loin.

Se baissant pour reprendre plus facilement son souffle, Marc aperçut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un champignon. Un chapeau rond et bleu ciel, tacheté de forme géométrique de couleurs variée, et un pied blanc, simple. Etonné par ce type de champignon qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer dans les contrées française, il cueilli le champignon et le porta à son nez pour en humer l'odeur. Il ferma les yeux. L'odeur était l'œuvre d'un grand maître parfumeur. Imposante. Légère. Puissante. Envoûtante. Elle traversait l'âme. Comme un doux poison, se répandait dans la moindre des fibres du corps.

Autour de lui le silence régnait. Marc n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Il se sentait bien, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était nu, dans une bulle. Autour de lui d'autres bulles avec d'autres personnes nues. Certaine en position fœtale. Une mélodie lointaine le berçait. La bulle l'emportait vers l'inconnu. Une fine brume bleutée formait comme un océan autour d'eux. Un tourbillon bleu pâle à la limite du gris. Il entra dans le tourbillon, près à affronter le monde. Il suffit d'une bouffée d'air pure pour changer quelqu'un. Marc avait changé. Il sortait du tourbillon. Tout, autour de lui, disparaissait petit à petit.

Il était retourné à sa place, habillé, sur le caillou. Pluton. Hugo. Lola. La quête. Tout lui revint. La sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt, s'évapora en un souffle. Tout retomba. Il mit un instant à se rappeler de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Regardant le champignon qu'il avait cueilli, il vit que celui-ci était devenu totalement marron, moisi et totalement repoussant. Tout le contraire du champignon qu'il avait prit. Marc avait dû absorber la beauté du champignon en lui, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ait plus de jus à offrir. Il le fit tomber à terre nonchalamment. Il regarda si il n'y avait pas d'autres champignons dans ce genre pour en récupérer, mais hélas non. Ça lui aurait été très pratique comme remède contre ses envies de suicide. Il chercherait plus tard s'il en trouvait.

Marc fut brutalement sortie de ses rêveries par la jeune Lola qui courait vers eux et qui semblait paniquée. Elle semblait avoir découvert quelque chose d'épouvantable.

Hugo la suivit immédiatement. Quand à Marc, il lui fallut quelques instants avant que son cerveau envoie aux jambes l'ordre de se lever.

Tout près d'ici, le Docteur Cabotine découvrait les dégâts de son expérience. Il pu constater que la salle d'attente n'avait pas été la seule pièce téléporté. En effet du mobilier d'intérieur, tel des commodes, gazinière, lave-linge, mais également d'autres objets : des voitures, des pans entiers d'immeubles, des morceau de route, des lampadaires, poubelles… Tout était empilé là sur une centaine de mètres. Dans un cratère sur Pluton, il y avait maintenant la décharge d'une expérience foirée.

Le professeur cherchait, mais heureusement pour lui, il ne trouva personne dans les gravas. Il avait placé sa secrétaire sur un petit plateau protégé par une aile d'avion en guise de toit. Des débris de verres, de papiers, jonchaient le sol. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir d'ici. Mais comment ? Tout son matériel devait être détruit, il n'avait plus les plans, même si il pourrait très bien les refaire, cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Cependant il n'y avait que ça à faire. Essayer. Espérer que ça marche. Puis si ça échoue, recommencer. Encore et encore s'il le fallait. Mais surtout, ne jamais baisser les bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Cabotine allait se mettre à la recherche des premiers outils pour commencer sa construction, quand il entendit du bruit. Il pensa à sa secrétaire qui était resté seule. Peut-être s'était-elle réveillée ou alors il y avait d'autres personnes en vie. Il avait vérifié et n'avait trouvé personne. Peut-être avait-il mal cherché… Il accéléra la cadence en ayant cette pensée. En arrivant sur le petit plateau où était étendue sa secrétaire, il vit trois personnes se baladant autour. Sans réfléchir, il se posta entre le corps et les trois inconnus.

-Qui êtes vous ? aboya t-il en détaillant un des deux hommes. L'autre personne qui les accompagnait était une fillette.

Il reconnut l'un de ses patients qu'il avait convoqué pour l'expérience. Marc Pallier, âgé de 36 ans, ayant des tendances suicidaire.

L'autre homme se présenta et expliqua toute son histoire depuis le début. Le docteur l'écouta, lui et la jeune fille, avec attention. Sa crainte disparut. Ces personnes étaient là pour l'aider à réaliser ses plans, et non pour lui nuire.

Il resta un instant interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis finalement se présenta et expliqua son idée et leur demanda de l'aide. Il vit Marc de plus en plus instable. Après tout il était normal que ce patient soit en rogne contre lui.

Marc commença à hurler, mais le professeur se défendit verbalement autant qu'il pu avant de se prendre une droite dans le visage.

Les deux autres, Hugo et Lola, accoururent pour l'empêcher de s'acharner sur le docteur qui était le seul à pouvoir les sortir d'ici. Ils essayèrent de le calmer du mieux qu'ils purent en l'écartant du Docteur.

Ayant posé Marc à l'écart, les deux égarés revinrent vers le Docteur en lui demandant en quoi ils pourraient l'aider.

-De l'énergie. Si vous trouvez quoi que se soit qui procure de l'énergie, apportez-le moi. Il me faut absolument de l'énergie pour pouvoir faire fonctionner la machine sinon ça ne sert à rien de la construire. Occupez-vous de cela, et moi je ferrais tout le reste.

Hugo et Lola se regardèrent, l'air de dire « Où on va pouvoir trouver de l'énergie sur cette planète paumée ? »

Le professeur leur confia un talkie-walkie dans un sale état, mais qui fonctionnait a peu près correctement. Il fallait bien qu'ils restent en contact pour se retrouver ensuite.

Marc devra rester avec le professeur pour l'aider dans ses construction (en vu de l'incapacité physique de son assistante restée sous l'aile d'avion, toujours évanouie).

Après s'être mutuellement souhaité bonne chance (ils en auraient besoins) Hugo et Lola partirent chercher on ne sait quoi d'énergique, tandis que Cabotine allait construire un téléporteur avec on ne sait quoi comme matériaux.


End file.
